1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the level of a liquid stored in a tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid level-detecting apparatus for detecting a liquid head pressure by a pressure sensor and transmitting the liquid head pressure as a liquid level information to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art.
As a liquid level-detecting apparatus for detecting the level of a liquid stored in an outdoor store tank or the like and transmitting a liquid level information to the outside, there is known a liquid level gauge having a float switch comprising a control switch which is actuated at a predetermined position in response to a float set on the surface of a liquid.
However, this conventional float switch type liquid level gauge involves various problems as described below.
The float switch is arranged at a setting hole formed in the tank proper and the liquid level that can be detected is determined solely by the setting position of the float switch, so that, an alternate liquid level cannot be detected.
Furthermore, once the float switch is set at a fixed position on the wall of the tank, even if it is desired to change the position of detection of the liquid level, it is very difficult to freely change the setting position.
Moreover, since the float switch is arranged at the setting hole formed in the tank proper as pointed out above, the shape or kind of the tank proper may result in a place where setting of the float switch is not allowed, or the setting position is limited, so that, the use of the apparatus is limited.